Rasanya kok Beda?
by Yoshida Takamiya
Summary: Hari valentine terbaik bagi Rukia.Walau sempat maarh, akhirnya pelukan dan kata-kata Ichigo menghangatkannya. Special for Valentine Day


"Rasanya Kok Beda?"

Bleach: Tite Kubo

This Fic: TycRin(Yoshida)

Rating: T(Teen)

Genre: Romance

Pair: Ichigo.K and Rukia.K

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, Abal, Drabble, Special for Valentine Day.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu terus menatap lantai dengan wajah kesal. Dari tadi ia terus menunggu temannya. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Di hari valentine ini, masih saja temannya membuatnya kesal.

Yup, hari ini adalah hari valentine. Ia sendiri diingatkan oleh teman perempuannya, Orihime Inoue yang sangat heboh mengenai hari valentine. Bagaimana tidak, ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia sukai sekaligus memberikan coklat. Tak terkecuali Rukia. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang kecil berisi coklat yang tinggal satu. Itu dikarenakan oleh seluruh teman-temannya telah ia berikan coklat kecuali satu. Coklat itu sangat spesial. Sampai-sampai dia memberikan label nama di bungkusan coklat tersebut.

"Ichi…" gumamnya.

"Hoy!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Spontan Rukia mendongak. Raut wajahnya berubah makin kesal. Melihat perubahan itu, orang itu tertawa geli.

"Masih saja kau bisa tertawa! Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali tahu!" seu Rukia. Orang itu-Ichigo Kurosaki hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

'BRUK!'

Rukia lagsung memberikan bogem mentah pada Ichigo. "ADUHH!" Ichigo hanya bisa mengaduh karena sakit tanpa bisa melawan. Yah…walau Ichigo adalah orang ia tunggu dari tadi, tetap saja ia harus melimpahkan kekesalannya bukan?

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo, mereka berdua tak mampu berkata-kata. Ichigo tak sengaja melihat coklat di dalam keranjang Rukia yang terdapat label bertuliskan namanya. Ia lalu menyeringai. Ia ingin meminta coklat itu langsung, namun, ia merasa tidak enak jika langsung memintanya. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepala jeruknya.

"Happy Valentine Day, Rukia," ucapnya. Rukia kaget. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan 'Apa kau sudah gila?' pada Ichigo. Rukia lalu mengangguk kecil dan mengambil coklat yang berada di dalam keranjangnya.

"Hah…ini untukmu Ichigo," Rukia menyondorkan coklat itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo langsung tersenyum senang. Rencananya berhasil total. Wajahnya menjadi cerah seketika. Baru saja ia mau mengambilnya, namun Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Tak semudah itu. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ucap Rukia. Ichigo kembali mengalah. "Apa?" tanya Ichigo. Dengan harapa bisa segera mendapat coklatnya. Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah serius.

"Kenapa kau tadi terlambat?"

"…"

"Jawab aku Ichi!"

"Itu…tadi aku bertemu dengan Inoue. Lalu dia memberikanku coklat dan bercerita panjang lebar padaku. Tiap kali aku ingin pergi, Inoue terus menahanku dan kembali bercerita. Pada akhirnya, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku cuma bisa diam."

"Kau menerimanya?"

"…tidak…"

Tubuh Rukia membatu. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo menolak perasaan Inoue yang notabene merupakan satu dari sekian banyak gadis cantik dan sempura. Tapi setidaknya, itu memberinya kesempatan. Bukan begitu? Tapi, mendadak terlintas dikepalanya apa Ichigo mau menerimanya. Inoue yang sempurna saja ia tolak. Bagaimana dengannya? Walau Rukia sering dikatakan sebagai gadis yang sempurna karena pintar, cantik, multitalent, kaya pula, ia masih merasa dirinya belum sempurna.

Rukia menatap coklatnya. "Nih," Rukia memberikan coklatnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo segera mebuka bungkus coklatnya dan melahapnya. Setelah mengunyahnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari rasa coklatnya. Terlalu manis, namun ada rasa asin. Ia juga mencium wangi mawar juga…sayuran(?). Rasanya ia mau memuntahkannya namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tida kamu melakukannya. Ia menelannya.

"Rasanya kok beda?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget sekaligus bingung. Rukia mendongak.

"Yaiyalah. Aku 'kan juga ngerasain yang berbeda saat bersamamu," ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ichigo langsung ber_blushing _ria. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.'

"Ichigo…aku…merasa berbeda saat bersama denganmu. Rasanya aneh saat kau melihatku. Aneh saat bertatapan denganmu. Rasanya berbeda saat berbicara denganmu. Rasanya…aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Rasanya berbeda…beda…" aku Rukia jujur. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum halus. Ichigo menatapnya senang dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Itu artinya kau…"

'_HUG_' 'DEG'

Ichigo menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kekar Ichigo memeluk Rukia penuh kasih. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

"Dasar, _baka._ Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang. Aku 'kan sudah menunggunya lama sekali," ucap Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum, ia mendongak dan membalas tatapan Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo membalas senyum hangat Rukia. Mereka berpelukan erat dan berbagi kehangatan.

"Kita jadian 'kan'?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya memberikan tatapan bingung dan mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu.

"Mungkin," Rukia tersenyum miring. Mengejek Ichigo. Ichigo langsung cemberut. "Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kau jangan membuat coklat dengan rasa aneh lagi, ya. Itu membuatmu kelihatan seperti Inoue," pinta Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Rasanya beda…"

The End(?)

A/N: Hai-hai! Happy valentine day ya semua! Semoga semuanya dapat coklat ya~! Kalo aku sih gak dapet:3, soalnya pas banget sama hari Sabtu. Dan lagi ditambah dengan kesibukan sebagai anak SMP. Oke dah. See ya~!

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Em…ngomong-ngomong, kau masukkan apa saja ke coklatmu?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia langsung cengengesan.

"Coklatnya kucampur dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang dihaluskan, gula 10 sendok, bayam cincang, lalu kumasak dengan air garam. Hehehe…," aku Rukia. Ichigo langsung membatu. Pria yang diberikan coklat 'spesial' itu langsung terhuyung.

'BRUK'

"ICHIGO!"

Ow…ia malah pingsan.

End~!

…Fin: January 20th 2015/11:38 AM

With love,

TYcRin


End file.
